The present invention is directed to an apparatus for securing a light waveguide cable in a plug housing, which housing has a through-opening for passing at least one light waveguide cable therethrough.
Numerous methods are known for fixing individual components of light waveguide cables which are composed, namely, of an actual light waveguide, reinforcing element in the form of Kevlar strands and a cable cladding or jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,979 discloses a method for fixing the reinforcing strands, which are Kevlar strands, and for fixing the cladding at a plug housing. The disadvantage of this known solution is that it is essentially irreversible. It has been shown in practice that it can become necessary, under certain conditions, to be able to release the connection between the light waveguide cable and the plug housing itself.